Si Hoy Fuera Tu Ultimo Día
by Jessica Izayoi
Summary: Porque la vida te arrebata las personas que mas amas, será la vida o el capricho del destino que quiere separarte de aquellos a quien más amas, como todo puede terminar en tan solo un segundo y sin tener la esperanza de cambiar las cosas.


**Si hoy fuera tu último día **

**Porque la vida te arrebata las personas que mas amas, será la vida o el capricho del destino que quiere separarte de aquellos a quien más amas, como todo puede terminar en tan solo un segundo y si tener la esperanza de cambiar las cosas.**

Tanto tiempo había pasado y aquella peli roja tenía en mente aquel de ojos zafiro que la cautivaron desde aquel momento en que lo vio decidió escribirle una carta y preguntarle todo lo que había hecho y en asta una de esas confesarle todo lo que ella por el sentía.

"_Hola Yusei tanto tiempo a pasado desde el día que nos separamos me pregunto qué abras hecho, si estás bien, si tienes alguna relación, como vas en tus investigaciones, si has sabido algo de Rua, Ruka, Jack y Crow, quisiera verte y contarte todo le qué hecho en todos este tiempo, la verdad no se que mas pueda escribir en esta carta, te mando saludos y un beso._

_Aki Izayoi"_

_-la primera carta que te envié fue en 11/9/40, una semana paso y tu no contestabas pensé que tal vez tenias mucho trabajo y no tenias tiempo para contestarme, dos, tres semanas y no contestabas pensé que tal vez no te llego faltaba poco para navidad y decidí escribirte otra carta._

"_Hola Yusei, no sé si mi otra carta te haiga llegado ya que nunca me contestaste, espero y estés bien, yo quería desearte felices fiestas ya que muy pronto será navidad y año nuevo espero que la pases muy bien con todos tus seres querido, si por casualidad miras a Martha dile que la extraño y que le deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo igual a ti, te mando saludos y un beso._

_Aki Izayoi"_

_-la navida paso y tu nunca contestases mi segunda carta pensé que algo te avía pasado pero, ese día vi un reportaje tu yo, en el cual te felicitaban, y así el miedo de que te paso algo se borro de mi mente y una sonrisa apareció al saber que estabas bien, deduje que no avías contestado porque estabas muy ocupado, los meses pasaban y tu cumpleaños se acercaba a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo separados a un lo recuerdo._

"_Hola Yusei quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, espero y que te la pases muy bien, que tengas un buen día hoy que cumpleaños se que tal vez no me vallas a poder contestar pero necesito hablas contigo porque hace unos días fue al médico debido a que no me sentía muy bien, pero bueno eso es para después no quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños, te mando saludos y un beso._

_Aki Izayoi"_

_-tu cumpleaños en 2/10/41, no puedo creer que aigan pasado ya 3 años desde aquel día en que cada quién tomo su camino, me pregunto si aquel día en que nos separamos te hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ti, qué hubiera pasado cual hubiera sido tu respuesta._

Esa noche aquella peli roja no pudo dormir debido a que en sus sueños un pelinegro aparecía y le decía que el la amaba, y cuando estaban a punto de darle un beso el desaparecía y ella estaba sola en un cuarto oscuro, se despertó brusca mente con algo de sudor en su frente, los meses pasaron y en otro lugar un pelinegro pensaba en porque su amiga otra carta no le avía mandado, decido contestarle las otras cartas que le avía mandado.

"_Hola Aki, perdona que no te contestara las demás cartas tan pronto pero tenía mucho trabajo ya pasaron cinco meses desde tu última carta, quisiera saber si estás bien, agradecerte por tus buenos deseos en navidad y en mi cumpleaños, me preocupo eso de que fuiste al médico espero y te encurtes mejor y que no haiga sido nada grave, saludos._

_Yusei Fudo"_

_-Me pregunto como estarás, desde que me dijiste que fuiste al médico me preocupe y sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho que no me deja dormir, debido a que ya pasaron dos semanas y no tengo respuesta tuya, pienso que tal vez no te haiga llegado la carta todavía y por eso no me as contestado, espero y contestes rápido porque estoy muy preocupado._

"_Hola Aki, no sé qué te a pasado porque no contestaste mi carta, mas tarde tenía pensado ir a la casa de tus padres y preguntarles por ti, debido a que tengo un mal presentimiento que no me deja, tengo tanto miedo de que ya nunca te vuelva a ver, y que por mi cobardía nunca vamos a poder estar juntos, esta vez será diferente, tengo que confesarte que te extraño y que quiero que vuelvas saludos y un beso._

_Yusei Fudo"_

**Yusei POV**

Aquella tarde fui a la casa de tus padres, una muchacha abrió la puesta y me invito a pasar entre a la sala y hay espere hasta que tu mama entro, tenía un semblante serio, sentí una presión en mi pecho, ella me invito a tomar asiento y me dijo que esperara a que llegara tu padre no esperamos mucho ya que tu papa se hizo presente.

_-Buenas tardes Yusie cual es motivo de tu visita.-_

_-Buenas tardes Señor vine porque quería saber de Aki hace algunos días le mande unas cartas y no me contesto y me preocupe.-_

_-Yusei mi hija murió hace unos meses.- dijo abrasando a su esposa_

_-Que pero como eso no puede ser posible.- Dijo con un semblante serio_

_-Nosotros tampoco lo queríamos creer.-_

_-De que murió.-_

_-De cáncer Yusei, no sabemos porque o como.-_

_-Lo siento mucho.- dijo retirándose_

_-Espera Yusei tenemos una carta que dejo Aki para ti-_

_-A esta bien__**-"una carta"-**__ tomo la carta y se fue de la casa_

Yusei camino por la banqueta de un parque hasta que llego a una fuente miraba la carta y no savia si leerla, final mente decidió leerla y se sorprendió por lo que decía.

"_Yusei nunca tuve el valor para decirte lo que sentía pero a hora que sé que voy a morir, aun que me digan que voy a vivir yo sé que mi tiempo en este mundo se está acabando, me gustaría volver a verte antes de que me valla, pero sé que eso no es posible, solo escribo esta carta y en ella mis sentimientos que son sinceros, Yusei a un recuerdo cuando nos conocimos yo Akiza la bruja de la rosa negra que recuerdos, pero fue gracias a ti que pude salir a delante tu me mostraste un mundo hermoso, el cual yo nunca pensé que existiera, tantas cosas pasmos juntos, los momentos con los demás los llevare en mi lecho de muerte, aun recuerdo cuando Jack gastaba todo el dinero a lo tonto y a Crow le molestaba tanto, también recuerdo a los gemelos los mas pequeños del grupo pero valientes, y tu el más inteligente de todos, a pesar de ser tan serio algo empezó a nacer en mi haciendo que de ti me enamorara no sé como paso pero te amo, me hubiera gustado a ver formado una familia contigo pero sé que eso va a ser imposible , a pesar de que muera te voy a seguir amando, adiós Yusei para siempre, Aki Izayoi."_

_-Aki- Yusei dijo esto con lagrimas en sus ojos.-Porque tenias que irte si tan solo si yo hubiera contestado tus cartas hubieras estado conmigo en tus últimos momentos, y yo te hubiera dicho todo lo que por ti sentía, cuando nos separamos tal vez si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía horita tuviéramos una familia, pero fue mi cobardía hoy 10/27/41 me acabo de enterar que te as ido de mi lado y esta vez para siempre, pero me alegra que este lloviendo así nadie sabrá que estoy llorando.-_

El amor que ellos sintieron fue tan fuerte que en otro tiempo renacieron y asi con el tiempo tuvieron una amistad que pronto se convirtió en amor y ese no fue el final, es el comienzo de una nueva vida.

El destino te separa que aquellos que amas, pero tienes que demostrarle al destino que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo siempre seguirás esperando a que la vida te sonría y te regrese lo que alguna ves estuvo contigo.

**FIN**


End file.
